


I'll fix you

by jarvis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard, Hela - Freeform, Lokis children, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 17:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13194807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarvis/pseuds/jarvis
Summary: Loki finds a mysterious wounded man, just outside the palace.





	I'll fix you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rose_de_Noire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_de_Noire/gifts).



Settled direct after the war (HP-Universe).  
The Asgard Universe is completely separate from the MCU.  
This whole story was written before the Thor Ragnarok movie came out, so don’t get confused about a completely different Hela. 

 

I’ll fix you

SEVERUS:  
All my duties are done. I’ve protected my godchild as long as I could, I fought as good as it was possible to me and Lily's boy will know the truth.   
My life is over, my tasks are fulfilled.  
But why is the pain in my neck not getting less? Why is my body still gasping for air?  
Nagini's venom and the wound should have killed me by now, each separately…

I’m too weak to move more than my eyes, as a person in dark boots moves towards me. I’m sure my suffering has reached its end, even before I see the green flash of magic.

 

LOKI:  
Dressed all in black a mysterious man sits sunken down against the outer palace wall. At first I believe him to be drunk, but then I discover the blood on his neck.  
My healing spell reaches him, before I can.

As I sink to my knees next to the stranger the wounds start closing.  
“Don’t be scared, I’ll protect and heal you!” I whisper, not really sure if he can even hear me.  
As the deepest cuts are closed, I carefully carry the man to my quarters in the palace.   
I wonder what happened to him…

 

SEVERUS:  
I wake up in much less pain. Somehow my surrounding has changed so much, that I wonder what is part of my dreams and what’s reality.  
Where am I?  
“Oh good, you’re awake. I prepared some medicine to help you heal faster.” The voice is soft and clear and I guess it belongs to the man who found me. Apparently he’s no spy of “you know who”.  
I slightly turn my head to look at him: Black hair, pale skin and mesmerizing green eyes. How can HE have those eyes? They look so much like hers!  
The man smiles and steps closer: “Are you in pain? I don’t want to use too much magic on you. Your body reacts a bit different from an Asgardian…“   
I’m still focused on the green eyes, fearing if I respond the spell would be broken.  
“Hey, sweety”, there is concern in his eyes and voice now, “are you alright?”  
I manage to nod.  
Immediately the smile returns to the other man's face and the green eyes seem to glow stronger.   
“Good. Do you think you can manage to drink the medicine I prepared?”  
I hesitate, not really keen on potions that I haven’t prepared myself. But if he had any cruel intention, there is little chance he would not have done it by now. So I nod again, trying to sit up and fail miserably.

 

LOKI:  
Poor man. It’s easy to see how his weakness frustrates him.  
I sit down on the bed and slowly pull him up, so his back is leaning against my chest and hand him the medicine.  
My patient empties the cup in one go, followed by deep breaths as if he was waiting for something.  
I chuckle: “It doesn't work THAT fast. And no - despite my reputation, it was no poison.”

 

SEVERUS:  
I can’t resist a grin. Apparently I’m not the only one who’s not trusted by his allies.  
The “wizard” smiles back at me.  
“You should try rest some more”, he suggests gently. “I’ll stay close.”

 

LOKI:  
Within minutes he’s fast asleep.  
I wonder if he will tell me his story or at least his name, when he wakes up again. But probably he only wishes to return to his loved ones as soon as possible.  
Carefully I stroke back my patients black hair, watching his expression soften.  
“Enjoy your dreams, sweety.”

 

SEVERUS:  
I wake up feeling much better but still in this strange place.  
Carefully I shift my body in the unknown bed.   
My saviour seems just have waited for me to wake up. Was he watching me all the time?  
I’m still guessing about his plans, when he steps smiling closer, sitting down on the edge of my bed.  
“Did you sleep well?” he asks. “It might take some days longer until you’ve got your strength back. But I hope you’re feeling quite well.”  
“I think so”, I finally respond in a husky voice. “How can I still be alive and where am I?”  
“You’re in the palace and I don’t know what attacked you…” His fingers stroke gently over my neck, where for sure a nasty scar will remain. No magic in the world can fix that.  
“Palace? There is no castel close to Hogwarts!”  
“I don’t know that place. But I brought you to my rooms in that big golden building you were leaning against.”   
I must have been looking very confused, for he adds: “It does not matter for now. You are safe here and you can stay as long as you wish. Is there someone you would like to contact?”  
I think for a moment, but to be honest, I isolated myself quite strongly. Lilly's boy, Narcissa and Draco I can search again, when I’m stronger. I would be no help to any of them right now.

LOKI:  
He only shakes his head. Might he be as lonely as myself?  
No, he probably just doesn't trust me yet. I’ll better make sure he’ll be strong enough to leave soon.  
“Are you hungry? I can bring you some soup or something else if you like.”   
He hesitates, before agreeing to try some vegetable soup and bread. I run off to get it, and of course some tea. 

Should I tell him again it’s not poisoned or would that make him more suspicious? Can I let him lean against my body as when I helped him with the medicine?   
If I’d only knew what to do, how to act. I just want to be close to him. heal him.  
“I would like some soup.” My patient brings my drifting thoughts back to him.  
Smiling I call for for Mido.

 

SEVERUS:  
I watch him closely. The servant acts very intimate towards his master. It looks more like two old friends.   
I still don’t know his name. I could start by giving him mine. After all, he seems not to know or care about the war I was part in. So I should be safe - for now.  
“My name is Severus Snape. How are you called?”  
He looks surprised, then smiles gently at me.  
“You really are not from around here… My name is Loki.”  
“Do you have no last name?” As someone living in a castle, he must have a well known surname. Maybe that helps me to figure out where I landed.  
But my “friend” shakes his head, with a frustrated look on his face.  
“Not at the moment.” He explains. “My real father despises me, because I grew up here. I have to admit, I do not really like him either. And my adoptive father, who stole me from my family, is not sure at the moment, if I am passable as his son or not.”  
“And I thought my past was crazy.”  
I would love to learn more about him, much more, but the servant returns with my soup.

The food tastes not like anything I have eaten before. But I do like it and it makes me feel better.  
Still, my “nurse” insists I rest some more.   
“Sleeping is boring!” I protest.  
“Not if you have nice dreams!” He bends down and places a kiss on my forehead.  
Maybe I am already dreaming.

When I wake up again a muscular man with long blond hair and beard eyes me suspiciously.   
I am still in the room I fell asleep - that gives me some comfort.  
“I am Thor, Loki's older brother”, the man explains with a booming voice. “Our father asked to see him, so Loki sent me here to have an eye on you.”  
That sounds weird. Why did he not just wake me or leave the servant with me?   
For now the best option is just to play along. I spent enough time behind enemy lines to show anything.  
“My name is Severus. You do not look like your brother at all.”  
“We ARE quite different in many points.” Thor sighs. “But he is still my brother and I care for him. So you better do not think about hurting him in any possible way. Do you understand?”  
I nod - but the other man's blue eyes keep fixed on me until I say “yes”.  
“Good. You would not like me as an enemy.”  
Oh, I think I got some tricks up my sleeve, at least when I feel better again. But I really have no intentions to fight him. Especially if he really cares for Loki.

 

LOKI:  
Thank you “dear father” making me feel like a useless traitor, when I (for once) have not even done the slightest thing wrong. Thank you so much, for humiliating me in front of so many of your councillors at a time, when I can not risk you kicking me out or search my rooms.  
I am so glad Thor agreed to watch over Severus. So he will be save.  
Angry and frustrated I take the shortest possible way back to my rooms. Hoping to see no one, for I do fear just glancing at me the wrong way might end with bruises - at least for the other one.  
Now Thor might be the one to suffer. It is not that I want him to be my victim, but at least he will understand and knows how to block my hardest punches… 

As I kick the door to my bedroom open, Thor and Severus turn their heads. Apparently both can read my anger from my face. As my brother stands up to hug me, and my patients face turns to a concerned expression.  
Thor knows me well enough not to ask any questions right now, he just pulls me into a hug (less bone crushing than usually).  
“Are you okay?” Severus asks.  
I need to make sure my patient feels save I must not bother him with my problems.  
I take a deep breath, hug my brother back and try to let the anger disappear.

 

SEVERUS:  
Who made him so angry? In the time here my host was always gentle and relaxed.  
Within moments Loki has his guard up again - acting as if nothing happend at all. He must be used to hide his true feelings for some reason.  
“Do you want to talk, brother?” Thor aks, still watching Loki concend.  
“There is nothing to talk about.” The response is cool and calm.  
“Please, brother. I want to help you.”  
Loki shakes his head and part of the anger returns to his face.  
“You can’t help me as long as he makes up accusations.”  
Thor sings, hugging his brother again before leaving with the promise of talking to “the council”.

“Are you in danger?” I ask my host as soon as we are alone.  
“No. Odin will not dare to do anything without proof. Besides, if something happens to me, Thor will protect you. So you're safe in any case.”  
He has interesting tactics of trying to calm me. But as he does not really like to talk about what happened, I change my tactics.  
“You look exhausted.”   
Loki smiles apologetically. “I think, I do need some rest. But I’ll better wait for Thor to come back. He can help me bring a long chair in here.”  
This feels just silly. That bed of is his big enough to let four rest without feeling cramped. As I tell him exactly that, his cheeks turn red.  
His shyness is quite cute.

 

LOKI:  
I give in and climb on the bed, but make sure to keep my distance from him. Even like that I’m not sure, I will not suddenly move over and kick or hug him in my sleep. I wonder which would be worse to him.

***

Odin has decided. He refused to listen. Not just did he ignore my words, he does not care in the least what Thor or Frigga say. I’m banned from Asgard - who knows for how long - to vegetate on this stupid island.   
I scream out my agony - or at least my mouth opens and air leaves my throat. There is no sound sound on this forsaken place, and no colours.  
Exhausted and hopeless my legs give in and I let myself sink to the damp, gray grass and lean against the slimy treetrunk.  
There is no need to get anywhere else on this island. I searched every corner of it, when I was here last time. But there is no dry ground, no wood that is not slimy, no hut or place to build one. And there is also no reason to. Not anymore.  
There is probably already a big feast back “home” and soon even the few people loving (or at least liking) me will have forgotten all about my existence.  
My chest heaves heavy and tears run down my face. It doesn’t matter - not anymore.

A warm hand touches my head.   
How can anyone else be here? Odin would never allow that!  
“It’s fine, you’re safe.”  
A soft slightly familiar voice speaks close to my ear.   
“What? How?” I gasp not sure if I need to fight or if I simply lost my mind. And why am I hearing sounds all of that suddan?

 

SEVERUS:  
My host kicks out, still caught in his nightmare.  
“I’m not going to hurt you!” I whisper.  
Finally he opens his eyes, staring at me.  
“You had a nightmare.” I state the obvious. “How are you feeling?”  
Loki first snuggles closer to me, but after just a few seconds he moves away again.   
“Did I hurt you?” There’s a hint of panic in his voice. “Let me heal you. I am so sorry, I…”  
“I am fine. You did not hit me.” It is just half of the truth, but he’s so scared. Besides, I will not get more than bruises from his fighting.  
“Do you want to talk about your dream?”

 

LOKI:  
No, NO! Definitely not.  
I shake my head, hoping the memory will fade fast.  
“I still don’t get this place. It is quite different from where I came from.” My visitor starts to talk. “Here everyone seems to know of magic. Where I come from it is like two different worlds side by side. One with the magic people and one (actually the bigger part) with the non magic people - or muggles, as we call them.”  
“Every Asgardian, and most people here who come from one of the other worlds have a certain amount of magic in their blood. So there is no reason to hide it from anyone. It is just natural for us. But our skills with magic differ a lot. My brother has not gotten half as deep into the studies of magic as myself. He preferred to use a sword, or a hammer since he's strong enough to hold it. The magic he possesses is different to mine. And he mostly uses it instinctively expect the healing spells.” Maybe it is not the best thing to talk to him about magic. He might be onto something. But as long as I keep to the stuff every other Asgardian knows, it shouldn't matter too much. And it helps to calm my nerves.  
“How does it come the two of you are so different. Did you not have the same teachers?”  
“Partly we did. But after some time it became obvious Thor would always be the stronger one. As Odin gave up on me, mother took me under her wings and showed me her style of fighting. It is more focused on speed and magic. Everyone was shocked, when I finally won against my brother. Well everyone except mother and Thor. The two were just proud.”  
I smile as I remember how I helped Thor up, still unsure why I managed to beat him, while he just shook his bruised head, smiled and hugged me as soon as he was standing on his feet.  
“I knew you had it in you!” He had whispered to me.

 

SEVERUS:  
He is smiling again. I’m glad, I was able to pull him out of the bad memories.  
Did he dream of his past? But as a prince of this land, why is he not protected? I hope I’ll be able to learn more about him, when I finally can leave this roomes and explore the land… Well, first I should send an owl back - or better, figure out which side won.

***

A few days (without annoying events) have passed and my hoste finally agrees to let me get up and leave his rooms.  
For some reason he seems not to like it. But probably he is just concerned about my health.  
For a while we walk silently through a beautiful flower garden. But after that long time laying down, I get exhausted rather fast.  
Loki must have noticed, I was looking for a good spot for a rest, as he grabbed my wrist, waves his hand and a white, metal bench forms in front of us. Show off…  
“Is ist possible to send an Owl from here?” I really should get in touch with… Well the winning side?  
“I am afraid we do not have ‘owls’ in Asgard.”  
“Oh! I can’t wait here, till someone finds me.”  
Loki stares with his beautiful green eyes sadly at me. “I understand. You would be a sitting target here. Is there something I can do for you? Send out a messenger?”

 

LOKI:  
I knew he had to leave me. I just had hoped a little bit longer…  
Severus thinks long about my suggestion. But then he shakes his head. “I would not know who to contact. I can’t even guess which side won, or who is still alive.”  
“I can help you with that!”  
“How are you going to find out who won?” the man next to me wonders.  
“I won’t. But my daughter will know who’s souls she has. And probably some of the dead can answer that question for you.”  
That just went very wrong. My patient turns as pale as when I found him and his eyes widen in shock. “What the hell are you? And why does your daughter collect souls?”  
Maybe my wish to help destroyed the connection we had. As so often before, I tried to do fix things, but only resulted in messing them up even more.  
As I can not take my words back, I explain, as calm as possible.  
“My daughter is the guardian of the underworld. She makes sure the souls find the their place and their relatives, and can rest in peace. But she is able to call on someone and talk to them…”  
Severus looks a bit calmer.  
“So she is more an angel than a devil!” He states.  
“I do not really understand that. She’s an Asgardian…”

 

SEVERUS:  
I try to convince myself, there is no difference on that, than talking to a ghost. After all, there were enough ghosts in Hogwarts to get used to them.   
“Can she call on everyone who died?” Could I perhaps even talk to Lilly?  
Loki hesitated. “Almost. There are some places she can not reach, and sometimes the soul of a person keeps in the area they used to live, or they stay at the side of their partner for a while. But I think chances are big, she has collected at least some souls that could give you informations.”  
I nod. If I can speak to Lilly one last time, I would even climb to hell. And if not, I might at least find out if I should even bother to return. After all, Loki is nice and I start to get used to this place. Perhaps a potion master could be useful here too…

***

I stare at the dark, big hall only illuminated by red and yellow fires. It looks imposing, almost frightening.  
“Come, Hela awaits us.” Loki smiles warmly at me.  
How was he able to inform her? He has not left my side since when he suggested, seeing his daughter.  
“She knows, when a soul enters her hall. She is very strong.” Loki explains, presumably understanding my confusion.  
The woman who awaits us with a death stare, is not at all, what I had expected. Sitting on a huge throne like, big chair, on ha high platform she looks breathtaking in more than one way. Her right side has all the features of one of the most beautiful woman I ever saw, including black hair and cold blue eyes. But her left side is white and almost only made of bones. Also her left side of the face is covered in scars. Still she gives a strong impression of beauty and power.  
“Livings should not enter the realm of the dead!” He voice is strict - and sounds a lot like Loki's.  
“It’s nice to see you too, daughter.” The man next to me gives her a warm smile.  
“Oh come on, dad, you ruin my act..” Hela responds but sounds more amused than annoyed. She turns to me. “Did it work?”  
I can only nod. After all, she was scary, actually, still is, as she stands up and a hound, as tall as her emerges from the shadows. Both walk fast toward us - actually, towards Loki…  
As my friend is smiling and spreading his arms, as the woman and the wolf - dog? - start to run, I step aside, and only watch as they jump and crush Loki to the floor.   
“Daddy, daddy! I missed you!” The hound says.  
“Why don’t you come more often?” The woman asks.  
“I’m sorry Fenfen, Hela.” Loki kisses and hugs both.  
“You have two kids?” The word just escape, but it breaks the spell, as all three of them seem to remember my presence.  
“Well… I have four kids.” Loki explains, getting up, putting his clothing back in order. “Might I introduce: Severus, this is my youngest, Hela, guardian of the death.” The woman smiles at me.  
“And this is my second eldest Fenrir. He acts as protector for his sister and helps defend Asgard from enemies.” The hound eyes me curiously.  
“Hela, Fenfen, my friend Severus.”  
“Quite a good looking friend you found there”, Loki’s daughter seem to have more than just the good looks and power from her father.  
“And he smells nice. There is power in ihm.” His son adds.  
“Children, please.”  
Hela grabs my arm and pulls me gently away. “Daddy never brought anyone here - except uncle Thor and grandmama, of course. But you must be special.”  
“Loki suggested, you might be able to help me. It is quite complicated…”

 

LOKI:  
I watch Severus talking to Hela. They both sit on the stairs, leading to my daughters thorne, too far for me, to understand anything they say.  
A cold nose against my cheek reminds me, I’m not alone.  
“Sorry Fenfen, I was just…”  
“Debating if you should use your magic to listen what they talk about?”  
It was not what I had planed to say, but he is right.  
“You should not worry so much, he does like you.” My son states.  
“Like might not be enough.”   
Fenrir nods understanding. As he’s sitting down next to me, I decide to lean against his side, hiding myself a little in his fluffy fur, as I watch the spirit of a young, pretty woman floating with a warm wide smile towards Severus. Although he keeps smiling, his eyes fill with tears…  
Did I even have the slightest chance?

 

SEVERUS:  
Lilly - I can hardly believe she’s really here.  
“Severus!” Her voice is exactly as I remember it.  
I try to respond, but I even stopped breathing. As her ghost-like hand touches my face, I wish she would stay forever.  
“Thank you, for all you did. I know the truth, how you protected Harry, how much you were risking…”   
“Is it all over? Is he save?”  
“Yes. James and I were at Harry’s side as he won over the dark lord…”

 

LOKI:  
They talk long, so long.  
I do hope, he gets the news he is hoping for, but that probably means, there is a family and/or friends awaiting him. Maybe ha has children… he could bring them here… but would he even want to?  
“Dad, really. The one time you come to visit, you are making a sour face.”  
When has Hela stepped over?  
“I…” Before I come up with a clever line, I end up in a group hug, squashed between my children.  
“Even if it does not turn out your way, we will always love you, daddy!” Fenfen states.  
“I love you too, both of you.”

 

SEVERUS:  
Harry is save, the Malfoys made the right decision and probably can stay out of trouble. My work is done, the people I care for are no longer in danger.  
“What are you planning to do now?” Lily's question surprises me.  
“I don’t know…”  
With a sigh I glanced over to Loki. He is smiling and hugging his children.   
“He’s handsome.”  
“What? NO! You got this all wrong Lily!”  
“And that’s why you’re blushing? He seems a nice guy.”  
I sigh. It’s hopeless. I never could hide much from her. “He is. And I do like him.”  
“Go for it!”  
“But… Okay, okay, don’t look at me like that!”  
Lily chuckles. “It still works.” Then she floats even closer, kissing my cheek. “I need to go back now, Sevy. Will you come to visit me again?”  
“For sure - I mean if this is possible… And what will James say?”  
“He is my husband, but he does not rule over me. He just has to accept it. And you keep me informed about your love life, or I’ll turn into a poltergeist to haunt you!”  
Hela approaches silently. “I’ll return you now.” She explains Lilly, before turning to me. “You may come back. But between your visits thirty days or more have to pass. Otherwise the souls get to disturbed.”  
I nod understanding. “Good bye Lily.” One last smile I give my former love.  
“See you soon, Sevy!”

 

LOKI:  
As the woman has disappeared, Hela and Severus walk back to my side.  
“Was she able to give you, some informations?” I ask, unsure how he will react.  
Severus hesitates. “Yes. The war is over, her son, and my godchild and his parents are save.”  
“That sounds like good news. So you will be heading home, when you’ve regained your strength?” I do my best to keep the sadness out of my voice. But for some reason he looks sad at me.   
“You can come to visit me anytime”, I point out, hoping he might miss our time together as well. “It would be great seeing you again.”  
That’s better, he smiles a little.  
“Everyone thinks I’m dead. For the moment this might be better, till they get settled to their new life. I do not plan to stay lost forever. But I’d rather first recover completely and built myself a new life, here.”  
WHAT?!  
“Dad, he’s staying, you should say something - not just stare for hours.” Fenrir reminds me.  
But I’m still not able to move.  
“Oh, that’s hopeless.” Hela sighs. “Severus, you seem like a nice guy, so try not to break my daddy's heart, cause he likes you a lot. And daddy, you found someone great, so try not to mess it up.” 

 

SEVERUS:  
Hela gives me a hard push and I stumble forward into Loki’s arms. “I really do like you.” He whispers close to my ear. “And I will do everything I can, to let you feel welcome and home here.”  
I smile and kiss the man who my heart has chosen. This already feels like home.

 

EPILOG

SEVERUS:  
There was a lot I had to learn about Asgardian herbs and the way they work. Luckily the Asgardian bodies do not work so different than humans - besides being much more resistant. So it took me only about a year to bring my shop of potions and herbs to success.  
To be the partner of a prince does have some advantages: A lot of people were curious to meet me. And as soon as the word spread, my potions actually work, and even their queen relies on them, sales exploded.  
I even had to hire an assistant to run the shop, while I brew more. 

 

LOKI:  
I still can not believe Severus prefers to stay with me. Even after we visited the kid of his former lover, and his friends. All of them were so glad he was alright, and welcomed him back with hugs and tears.  
Of course they decided to stay in touch and he is going to meet them again.  
The Malfoys acted like a lot of the old noble families I’m used from Asgard, cold and a bit distant, but they still welcomed me and invited me to come back.  
The Potters were quite different. Their home is warm and cosy and they treated me as if they knew me as long as Severus. I loved snacking on Ginny's home-made cookies and playing with the baby, that was named after my dearest.   
Maybe Severus and I could start our own family. I hope Hela will not mind no longer being the youngest…

 

The End


End file.
